Sobreviví sin ti
by silviamaria1997
Summary: El pensaba que si me dejaba , estaría a salvo , lo que nunca supo fue el erro que cometió porque al abandonarme , no me salvo. Cuando el me abandono , me convertí en lo que nunca quiso. Lo que nunca sabrá fue que me dejo a alguien que ilumina mi vida todos los días. Ahora tengo una nueva familia y una nueva vida.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno os dejo mi nueva historia espero que os guste

**_Canción recomendada : Manías de Thalia._**

* * *

No lo podía creer , él me había abandonado junto con todos los demás , aun recuerdo aquellas palabras que me dijo NO TE AMO , SERA COMO SI NUNCA HUBIESE EXISTIDO.

Que facil fue para el decirlo , lo que nunca se pensó fue que él "será como si nunca hubiese existido " era algo difícil de creer dado que al cabo de dos meses de su partida empecé a sentirme mal y cual fue mi sorpresa al enterarme de que estaba embarazada , así es embarazada de un vampiro.

No sabia que hacer , ni a donde ir no lo podía decir a charlie , ni a renee. Entonces no me quedó otra opción sino la de ir junto con jake. Jacob me acogió en su casa, me cuido durante el embarazo , pero un dia me entraron ganas de caminar así que sin pensarlo dos veces salí a caminar sin ni siquiera darme cuenta estaba en el prado , aquel prado que era mío y de edward , cuando de repente una voz me sobresaltó.

- Pero si es el juguete de los cullen - era la voz de Victoria

- Ya se cansaron de ti , y te dejaron , bueno asi sera mejor para mi venganza , el me quito a james y yo le quitare a su animalito.

Fue lo último que oí , antes de que todo se volviera negro. Me encontraba tirada en medio del bosque , herida , victoria me habia golpeado por todas partes , y yo solo pensaba en mi bebe , estoy embarazada de 6 meses aunque parezca de 9 cuando de repente oí unas voces que se acercaban.

- Diego , ven corre aquí hay una muchacha herida , rápido

- ya voy sara , ¿ Que paso?

- No lo sé me la encontré así , mira esta embarazada hay que hacer algo sino se va a morir.

entonces antes de pudiera decir algo sentí como me quitaban a mi bebé y como me mordían, cuando caí en un sueño profundo.

Al despertarme me encontraba en una casa , al lado mio había una mujer sosteniendo mi mano cuando abrí los ojos me dijo:

- Hola mi nombre es sara , y estas en mi casa , mi marido diego y yo te encontramos mal herida y te trajimos aquí ¿ como te llamas?

- Hola , mi nombre es bella - cuando me fije en ella era un vampiro pero uno distinto no se no era igual a ellos , pero si se asemejaba. - ¿ Donde esta mi bebe ? - le pregunté

- Mi marido esta con ella , tranquila nosotros cuidaremos de ti. Hay algo que tienes que saber , estabas apunto de morirte y te sacamos a la niña y después mi marido te convirtió en ... vampiro.

No me lo podía creer me había convertido en vampiro.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno os dejo otro capitulo , besos

cancion recomendada : **_Pasado pisado de comando tiburón_**

* * *

Me había convertido en vampiro no me lo podia creer , despues de que Sara me diera la noticia , me explico que eran vampiros distintos , otra clase , ellos podían llorar , podían tener hijos , eran de sangre caliente , aunque su corazón ya no latía.

Después de estar hablando con sara me llevó a casar para que pudiera ver a mi hija me explicó que la niña era mitad vampiro y mitad humana. Me dijo que podiamos quedarnos con ellos cuánto quisiéramos que pertenecemos desde hoy a su familia .

Cuando terminamos de cazar , fuimos a la casa donde me presento al resto de la familia. Tenían dos hijas más junto con sus parejas respectivamente a los que ya consideraban su familia. Desde el momento en que los conoci senti que podia encajar con ellos , aunque aun sentia un vacio , el vacio que habían dejado ellos.

Después de presentarnos , les conté mi historia y ellos la suya al parecer sara era la tía biológica de sophie , cuando cayó una enfermedad , diego las convirtió y se enamoró de sara , tiempo después encontraron a helena herida y la convirtieron , después de unos años encontraron a marco y a víctor quienes pertenecían a otro clan cuando conocieron a sophie y a helena se enamoraron y abandonaron su clan para irse con ellas , aunque aun por medio de una amigo que se llama alejandro siguen en contacto , y después me encontraron a mi y a mi hija.

MI niña era hermosa tenia mi pelo de cuando era humana pero sus ojos era de color esmeralda como los de él, cuando termine de hablar con ellos y conocer a mi hija decidí quedarme a vivir con ellos pero antes tenía que hablar con jake .

Así que fui a buscarlo , pero paso algo extraño cuando conoció a mi hija a quien le puse renesmee se imprimo de ella.

Así que decidimos que se quedara con nosotros , mi nueva familia no tenia ningun problema con ello.

Habían pasado ya 6 años desde aquello, renesmee crecía a un tiempo rápido , ahora debería de tener unos 6 años pero aparenta 16 años según me explicó diego cuando cumpla los 8 años se detendrá su crecimiento.

Asi que despues de 8 años estábamos en alaska donde nos habíamos mudado para empezar una vida de nueva.


	3. Chapter 3

os dejo otro capitulo

cancion recomendada: Dani Martín - Cero

* * *

Me levanté de que era mi nueva habitacion

( . . ) y me fui al baño a duchrame y a cambiarme de ropa , hoy tenuiamos que ir al instituot de nuevo para no levantar sospechas .

Sali del baño y me puse ( ) baje a la cocina donde ya estaban todos preparados para salir.

- Buenos días ! - le dije a mi familia .

- Buenos días ! - me respondieron al unísono todos .

Estábamos por salir de la casa cuando víctor me dijo

- hermanita no abras olvidado nada arriba verdad porque con lo despistada que eres

- ya cállate y vamos y no se me a olvidado nada - le dije en tono de burla.

Fuimos todos hacia los dos coches que había para la familia uno era mio y el otro era de papa.

Mi coche era ( blog/wp-content/uploads/2009/03/coches_opel_ ) donde ibamos renesme , jacob y yo y en el de papa que era ( blog/wp-content/uploads/2009/03/bmw_x6_autodescuen to_ ) iban helena , victor , sophie y marco .

Cuando llegamos al instituto como todas las veces la gente se nos quedaba mirando , sin decirles nada nos dirigimos todos hacia la recepción para buscar nuestros horarios.

- Hola buenos dias , mi nombre es isabella torres , venimos a por nuestros horarios - le dije amablemente a la señora de la recepción .

- oh claro , sois los torres , bueno aqui os dejo vuestros horarios - nos dijo la señora

- gracias - le dije - reparti los horarios a los demás y les dije :- bueno chicos vamos ya que sino no llegamos.

Renesmee y jacob iban a 4 de la eso mientras que los demás íbamos a 1 de bachillerato porque que se suponía que éramos todos un año más grande que ellos.

Estábamos dirigiéndonos hacia nuestra clase cuando helena me dijo

- oye bella , no hueles ese olor huele como a otro vampiro

- pues la verdad hele si, ese olor nose me suena ya lo he olido antes - le dije a mi hermana

- mira bella es de hay de donde viene - me dijo helena cuando me gire para ver de donde ese olor tan familiar me quedé de piedra frente a mis ojos estaba nada más ni nada menos que ... Alice.


	4. Chapter 4

nuevo capitulo

cancion: Conchita nada que perder

* * *

- mira bella es de hay de donde viene - me dijo helena cuando me gire para ver de donde ese olor tan familiar me quedé de piedra frente a mis ojos estaba nada más ni nada menos que ... Alice.

-Alice - dije en un susurro

- ¿ Qué ocurre bella ? - me preguntó sophie

- nada sophie - le conteste nerviosa a mi hermana , entonces salí corriendo a velocidad humana . Todavía no podía encontrarme con ellos , aun me dolía su abandono , aunque hayan pasado tantos años no podía hacer como si nada hubiera pasado porque esa no era la verdad . Porque aunque no lo que quiere aceptar aun no los puedo olvidar , asi que solo me quedaba una cosa por hacer tenía que ir a buscarlo.

Fui a buscar a alejandro. Alejandro era un gran amigo mis hermanos me lo habían presentado hace ya 7 años , cuando llevaba viviendo con ellos un año , un día se apareció un vampiro diciendo que se llamaba alejandro y que quería hablar con mis hermanos , fue haci como lo conocí. Desde ese entonces el es el único que sabe la historia completa alejandro es el único que sabe quien es la familia que me abandono , a mi familia solo les dije la historia pero nunca les dije cómo se llamaban.

Asi que cogi mi movil y lo llame.

- Alo - me contesto

- Hey , ale . Soy bella - le dije intentando no sonar angustiada

- Hola , hermosa , ¿ que te pasa ? te noto rara - que bien me conocía.

- Ale , estan aqui - le dije en un susurro pero se que lo oyó

- Voy en seguida ¿ dónde está? - me dijo

- estoy yendo hacia el lago - le dije

- ok , nos vemos en unos minutos y hablamos vale - me dijo

- esta bien , hay nos vemos , xao - le dije y colgué.

Así que me dispuse a ir hacia el lago .


	5. Chapter 5

otro capitulo , saludos

cancion: as long as you love

* * *

Así que me dispuse a ir hacia el lago .

Despues de correr a velocidad vampirica , llege al lago era asi ( /wallpaper/Paisajes-De-Montanas-Y-Lagos/)

Alejandro estaba ya allí , se volteo cuando me vio y me dio un abrazo de oso.

- hola hermosa - me dijo mientras nos sentamos.

- Hey - fue lo único que le dije porque me eché a llorar

- Shh tranquila , venga vamos a hablar - me dijo alex mientras me tranquilizaba

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso ? - me pregunto

- Me encontré con alice diendo hacia mi clase - le dije

- ¿Te vio ?- me preguntó

- No lo se , no lo creo - le dije

- ¿ Se lo dijiste a tus hermanos ? - me pregunto

- No , en cuanto la vi salí corriendo , no podía enfrentarla , no aun - le dije con lagrimas en

los ojos

- ya tranquila , ¿ Nessie sabe lo que paso ? - me dijo

- No , no he hablado con ella , pero supongo que ya se habrá dado cuenta porque aparte de ti ella es la única que sabe todo - le dije

- Lo se , ¿ Que te parece si volvemos ? No puedes estar huyendop para siempre , tarde o temprano los vas a tener que enfrentar - nme dijo

- Lo se , pero no se como hacerlo . le dije

- ¿ Qué te parece si yo voy contigo ? - me dijo

- Por favor - fue lo único que le pude decir antes de irnos otra vez hacia el instituoto.

No puedo seguir huyendo , tengo que contarles la verdad a mi familia y tengo que enfrentarme a ellos. Nessie ¿Como reaccionara ante todo esto ? no lo había pensado , desde que se lo conté los odia no quiere saber nada de ellos , pero también son su familia y deben saber que existe . Tengo que resolver de una vez por todas todo esto. Al menos se que cuento con el apoyo de toda mi familia y con su cariño.


	6. Chapter 6

otro capitulo , actualizare el lunes o el domingo por eso os dejo estos capítulos saludos y besos . Os esta gustando la historia ?

canción : Rolling in the deeep de Adele .

* * *

No puedo seguir huyendo , tengo que contarles la verdad a mi familia y tengo que enfrentarme a ellos. Nessie ¿Como reaccionara ante todo esto ? no lo había pensado , desde que se lo conté los odia no quiere saber nada de ellos , pero también son su familia y deben saber que existe . Tengo que resolver de una vez por todas todo esto. Al menos se que cuento con el apoyo de toda mi familia y con su cariño.

Estábamos yendo a velocidad humana hacia el instituto , Habíamos llegado a la entrada del instituto cuando mi móvil empezó a sonar.

- Mama , ¿ Donde estas ? - me pregunto nessie

- estoy en la entrada del instituto porque ?- le dije

- es que nosotros no estamos en el instituto estamos en casa y el abuelo quiere verte , al parecer vienen a casa unos viejos amigos de los abuelos - me dijo mi hija

- bueno entonces voy para alla - le dije

- si estas con ale saludalo de mi parte - me dijo

- Jajaja ... esta bien xao te quiero nos vemos - le dije

- hasta despues , yo tambien - me dijo

- Nessie te manda saludos - le dije a ale

- ¿ qué fue lo que paso ? - me pregunto

- Nada , papá quiere que vayamos a la casa, hay visita - le dije

- pues vamos entonces - me dijo

Estábamos por abrir la puerta cuando mi hija me abrió

- hola mama , ale - nos dijo

- hola nessie - le dijo ale

- hola bebe - le dije y le di un beso

- Vengan que el abuelo les quiere presentar a alguien

Nessie nos llevó hasta el salón donde estaban mis hermanos y mis padres , cuando nos vieron nos dijo mi padre:

- Hasta que al fin llegan , bueno vengan les quiero presentar a unos amigos

Cuando nos dimos la vuelta para saludar , no lo podía creer delante mía estaban carlisle junto con esme, al verme los dos se voltearon y dijeron:

- bella ...


	7. Chapter 7

Perdón por no actualizar pero salí de viaje , así que aqui os dejo el capitulo , espero que lo disfrutéis. saludos

canción : Que nos paso de Yuridia junto con Reyli.

* * *

_**Cuando nos dimos la vuelta para saludar , no lo podía creer delante mía estaban carlisle junto con esme, al verme los dos se voltearon y dijeron: **_

_**- bella ...**_

- entonces sin pensarlo dos veces salí corriendo hacia el bosque que hay al lado de la casa.

podía oír los pensamientos de mi familia ¿bella , que pasa?, ¿ Hija que te paso ? , ¿ Donde estas ? . Llegue al bosque y me senté en el suelo donde la hierba , mientras pensaba que iba a ser , tenía que contarle a mi familia , debía hablar de nuevo con ellos , los volvería ver , lo volvería a ver , qué pensarían acerca de todo esto. No me habia dado cuanta que Nessie estaba sentada al lado mío , tan pensativa estaba que no me di cuenta cuando había llegado. Nessie solo me abrazo y me dijo :

- Tranquila mamá , resolveremos todo esto

- lo se , no podemos huir todo la vida , es mejor que volvamos deben estar preocupados .

- le dije a nessie así que nos pusimos de camino a la casa . Íbamos con velocidad humana queríamos estar un poco solas , debíamos pensar. Así que ni cuenta nos dimos cuando llegamos a la casa , al entrar se encontraban mis hermanos sentados en el sillón , ale estaba hablando con ellos , mis padres se les notaba la preocupación , jake esta igual , y bueno los cullen no estaban , suspire de alivio . Me volví hacia mi familia y les dije :

- Lo siento - todos vinieron y nos abrazaron , mis padres me dijeron :

.- Hija que fue lo que te paso , nunca te habías portado así

- es verdad bella , hoy también en el instituto nunca hiciste algo asi , me dijo mi hermana sophie .

yo solo les pude decir

- es hora de que se pasan toda la verdad - nessie tenía mi mano entrelazada con la de ella , así que me senté en uno de los sillones con ella y le dije a jake :

- Así es jake , están aquí han vuelto . jacob solo gruño

- ¿Quien estan aqui ? ¿ de qué hablan ? - nos preguntó Marco

- La Familia que me abandonó , el padre de nessie , ellos volvieron - les dije

entonces mi madre se quedó pensativa y me dijo

- No me digas que ellos son los que te abandonaron - yo solo asenti con la cabeza

- Pobre de mi niña - me dijo mi madre y me abrazo , me deje acurrucar , durante todos estos años , la he considerado como una madre

- son ellos , esme y carlisle los que te abandonaron ? - me dijo mi padre

- Así es le dije

- Creo que es hora de que les diga toda la verdad - les dije .así que empecé a contarles la historia de nuevo , pero esta vez sin saltarme ningún detalle.


	8. fontfontCapítulo 8fontfont

**_Bueno os dejo un nuevo capitulo , os dejo un avance en el próximo capitulo veremos el reencuentro entre bella y edward ¿ que creéis que pasara ? , decidme que os pareció .saludos . _**

**_ Cancion : Recuerdame - La quinta estacion & Marc Anthony_**

* * *

****_**- Creo que es hora de que les diga toda la verdad - les dije .así que empecé a contarles la historia de nuevo , pero esta vez sin saltarme ningún detalle.**_

Cuando termine de contarles todo mi madre estaba abrazada a mi padre sollozando , mis hermanos tenían una cara de furia que no podían con ella , mis hermanas estaban entre el mismo estado de mis padres y el de mis hermanos , mi padre estaba como decirlo decepcionado creo que de sus amigos , jake estaba abrazado a nessie quienes tenían la misma cara de siempre dado pues que ellos ya conocían la historia y bueno ale estaba a mi lado mostrándome su apoyo, entonces de repente mis padres dijeron :

- Lo sentimos mucho bebé

- Vosotros no teneis la culpa de nada , ya sabía que tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar - le dije a mis padres para que no se sintieran culpables.

- Como nos lo encontremos se va a enterar , - dijo mi hermano victor

- No te preocupes , que si lo encontramos acabamos con él - le dijo mi hermano marco a victor

- estupido , infeliz , cobarde ... - mi hermana helena no hacía otra cosa si no insultarlo.

- Lo siento mucho bella , sabes que cuentas con nosotros para todo lo que quieras somos tu familia - me dijo mi hermana sophie

- Lo se sophie , gracias - entonces la abrace.

- Bueno y qué vas hacer - me preguntó mi padre

- No lo se pa , creo que dejaré que todo fluya - le dije a mi padre

- Durante mucho tiempo , aun cuando nacio nessie y estaba con vosotros creía que vendría a por mi , pero hace tiempo perdí la esperanza , haci que yo no pienso ir a buscarlo , espere demasiado , sabeis ? - les dije a mi familia , entonces salí de la casa necesitaba pensar tranquila así que me monte en mi preciosa moto que era

(h . /-RxsK5_u25H4/UHvIi4MjasI/AAAAAAAALrs/eTJn58sWXQM/ s320/Imagenes+de+Motos+Kawasaki+(2).jpg ) y sali de la casa .

El aire golpeaba mi cara, mi pelo suelto me hacia cosquilla , no se cuanto tiempo estuve conduciendo solo se que durante el camino no dejaba de pensar en los momentos que pase junto a él , todo lo que vivimos , en lo feliz que me sentía , hasta que el me abandono ...

Nunca se lo dije a nadie pero siento que ale , nessie y jacob lo presiente , creo que saben que aun sigo enamorada de el , asi es aun despues de todo lo que me a hecho pasar sigo como una loca enamorada de él , pero nunca lo sabrá , no pienso dejarme caer frente a él. No puedo aunque quiera porque sería como dañarme a mi misma , aun tengo la esperanza de que venga a por mi y a por nessie . Siempre que veo a nessie me acuerdo de el.

Y así iba tan pensativa que ni cuenta me di , de que había llegado a un prado , este me traia aun mas recuerdos , no sé en qué momento empecé a llorar , cuando de repente una voz que no oía desde hace mucho tiempo y que nunca pense que volveria a oir me dijo :

- Bella , mi bella , que haces aqui ? ...


	9. Chapter 9

Bueno os dejo el capitulo y el link donde podeis ver el trailer de esta historia. Saludos.

Cancion: Someone like you de adele

Trailer: watch?v=vpdeZ2qVB6E&feature=

( Edward & bella - fanfic )

* * *

- Bella , mi bella , que haces aqui ? ...

Me giré lentamente para ver de donde provenía la voz , hay parado detrás mío estaba ... edward. Estaba mucho mejor de lo que le recordaba. Lentamente empezó a caminar hacia mi , yo solo me estuve quieta con lagrimas aun en los ojos , cerré los ojos por un momento y cuando los abrí , el se encontraba arrodillado en frente mía , colocó su mano en mi mejilla , su tacto no era fría como en el pasado esta vez era cálida , empezó a limpiar las lágrimas de mis mejillas mientras susurraba : - bella , mi pequeña bella .

Yo me encontraba inmóvil , no podía moverme mi cuerpo y mi corazón me decían que era aquí donde tenía que estar , pero en cambio por mi mente pasaban todos los momentos de mi vida antes de convertirme y los de como en shock hasta que sentía sus labios aprisionar los míos , hacía tanto tiempo que nos lo probaba.

Eran dulces y cálidos , Enredé mis dedos en sus cabellos y acaricié su nuca. Su mano se posó sobre mi cintura, atrayéndome hacia é lenguas danzaban y se peleaban para ver quien conseguía el poder , mordí su labio inferior y el solto un gemido como aquellos que solía hacer , sonri por dentro cuando de repente sus labios dejaron los míos y fueron descendiendo hasta mi cuello. Entonces me di cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo y me separe de el . Cuando abrí los ojos lo vi , tenia su pelo alborotado y sus labios hinchados de seguro yo estaba igual o peor que el .

Entonces me levanté y le dije :

- ¿ Porque has vuelto ?

El se me quedó mirando y me dijo:

- Tenemos que hablar

- No edward , es ya demasiado tarde como para que arreglemos esto , solo te pido que por favor no me vuelvas a besar - le dije ya con voz cansada

Edward abrió la boca para decir algo pero se vio interrumpido por otra voz , una voz femenina que decía :

- Eddi , ¿ Donde estas ?


	10. Chapter 10

_**Bueno os dejo otro capitulo. Saludos **_

**_Canción_**_**: Reily - Nada es para siempre**_

* * *

_**- Eddi , ¿ Donde estas ?**_

Decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer era irme de hay , no me sentía con ganas para descubrir quien era , así que me monte en la moto , mientras oía la voz de edward llamarme. Decide dar una vuelta con la moto , no podía llegar a casa en este estado , asi que despues de unos 20 minutos , decidí volver a casa.

Cuando llegue estaban todos en la sala hablando , entre y los saludé le di un beso a nessie y decidí subir a mi cuarto. Me duché y me fui a la biblioteca para leer un poco necesitaba distraerme aún tenía el sabor de los labios de edward en mi , y no podía seguir pensando en el .

Estaba leyendo que ni cuenta me di cuando alex se sentó a mi lado y me dijo :

- ¿ Lo viste , verdad ? - Yo asentí con la cabeza y le conté todo lo que paso.

- Hay hermosa que voy hacer contigo ehh - me dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla

- Querer ? - le dije y nos reímos los dos. Entonces por la puerta entró nessie y le dije que teníamos que hablar.

- Mira , bebe yo se que no te agradar hablar de ellos , pero quieras o no son tu familia y por mucho que lo niegues sabes que es así .

- Lo se mamá , pero no puedo dejar todo lo que paso atras

.- Lo se , pequeña . pero esto paso cuando tu no habias nacido y sabes que ellos a ti no te hicieron nada , solo te pido que si vienen a hablar contigo les des aunque sea una oportunidad si ?

- Esta bien ma por ti les daré una oportunidad pero no te prometo nada

. Gracias bebe - y le di un beso en la frente.

- Y bueno dime que tal estas con jake ? - y así seguimos hablando entre madre e hija hasta que amaneció.

- Bueno bebe , vamos debemos ir a clase

Entonces bajamos , cambiadas para irnos a clase . Solo esperaba no encontrarme con los cullen. Pero no se puede temer todo lo que deseas , no ?.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Bueno os dejo un nuevo capitulo . Saludos y besos. **_

**_Canción_**_** recomendada: Dulce Maria - ya no **_

* * *

Entonces bajamos , cambiadas para irnos a clase . Solo esperaba no encontrarme con los cullen. Pero no se puede temer todo lo que deseas , no ?.

Llegamos todos juntos al instituto , Alejandro decidió inscribirse aqui para estar conmigo y con nessie .

- Oye ale , ya te dieron los horarios ? - le dije

- no . tengo que ir a buscarlos - me dijo

- te acompaño si quieres ? - le dije

- si por favor - me dijo

entonces nos fuimos a a secretaria para ir a buscar el horario de alejandro , pero cuando llegue no me podía creer lo que tenia delante de mis ojos . Delante mía estaban rosalie , emmett , edward y una chica que no recuerdo haber visto antes .

- ale mejor vayámonos por favor - le dije antes de que se diera cuenta de que delante mía estaban ellos , pero cuando íbamos a irnos , llego nessie llamándome

- Mama ! Mama ! - me dijo , y entonces emmett , rosalie , edward y la chica se dieron la vuelta mirando a nessie , si pensaban que no le iba a contestar a mi hija por estar ellos aqui lo tenían muy mal pensado

- Dime bebe - le dije y pude ver la cara de asombro de los 3 vampiros

- te quería decir que me voy a ir con jacob , al lago despues de clase y que volvemos el lunes te parece bien - me dijo , podía ver que cuando nombro a jacob por la cara de los tres paso asombro y furia

- si bebe por mi esta bien - le dije

- bueno yo me voy entonces a clase , xao ma , adiós ale - nos dijo

- adiós bebe - le dije

- xao nessie - le dijo ale

entonces cuando íbamos a irnos aparecieron los tres delante mía

- bella como es eso de que tienes una hija ? - me dijo edward con cara de asombro , preocupación ,rabia , miles de cosas se podían descifrar por su cara.

* * *

_**¿ Que tal el capitulo ? Gracias por leer **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Bueno os dejo otro capitulo. **_

**_Canción_**_** recomendada : Don Omar ft. Natti Natasha - Dutty love**_

* * *

_**- bella como es eso de que tienes una hija ? - me dijo edward con cara de asombro , preocupación ,rabia , miles de cosas se podían descifrar por su cara.**_

Entonces por toda la rabia que sentía desde aquel día donde decidieron abandonarme le dije lo mas fría posible :

- Mira edward , creo que tu eres el menos indicado para preguntar eso , hay muchas cosas de mi vida que cambiaron el ida que me convertí así que te pido que por favor no te metas mas en mi vida

- Como no me pides que me meta si tienes una hija - me dijo

- perdón por meterme , pero como le ha dicho bella eso no es de su incumbencia - le dijo ale

- y tu quien eres ? - le dijo edward

entonces se me vino una idea a la mente para poder alejara edward de mi vida

- el es mi pareja - le dije sonando muy fría

- como ?! - dijeron ahora los tres vampiros

- eso que es mi pareja , ahora si nos disculpáis debemos ir a clase - les dije , entonces agarre la mano de ale y nos fuimos

cuando llegamos a clase le dije a ale

- ale perdón si te molesto lo que dije antes

- no bella , no me molesto , solo me tomo por sorpresa , sabes que puedes contar para lo que quieras conmigo , hermosa - me dijo

- lo se ale - le dije y le di un beso en la mejilla , entonces desde esa conversación con ale me quede pensado en lo fácil que seria amarlo y darle una oportunidad , pero se que aunque quiera no creo que nunca llegue amarlo , si podría llegar a quererlo , pero no amarlo y eso seria un golpe muy duro para el .

- ale siento mucho que te este metiendo en esto - le dije cuando estábamos volviendo a casa

- hey , hermosa no pasa nada aunque sabes que si tu quisieras eso que le dijiste a edward , podría ser verdad pero no te voy a presionar - me dijo

- lo se - le dije entonces me quede pensando en la propuesta de ale sobre darle o no una oportunidad .

* * *

**_ ¿ Que os pareció ? ¿ que decís le damos o no una oportunidad ? lo dejo a vuestra elección. GRACIAS POR LEER _**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Bueno os dejo un nuevo capitulo. **_

_**Canción recomendada: No te quiero de despistados **_

* * *

_**- lo se - le dije entonces me quede pensando en la propuesta de ale sobre darle o no una oportunidad .**_

Durante todo el día no me podía sacar la idea de darle o no una oportunidad a alejandro , aunque yo desde un principio ya sabia la respuesta . No podía darle una oportunidad , porque nunca llegaría a amarlo , y si se la diera acabaríamos muy mal y no quiero que nuestra amistad termine . Así que hoy hablaría con el para decirle mi decisión .

Cuando me di cuenta estábamos ya en la ultima clase del día así que solo me quedaba una hora , estábamos en matemáticas , la cual compartía con ale así que me acerque a el y le dije en velocidad vampirica :

- tenemos que hablar despues

- lo se , que te parece en el jardín de casa ? - me dijo

- por mi esta bien , entonces nos vemos despues hay - le dije

Así se paso todo el ida , estábamos yo y ale sentados en el jardín de casa y entonces le dije:

- ale , ya tengo mi decisión . sobre la pregunta que me hiciste - le dije

- esta bien bella , pero antes de oírla quiero que sepas , que sea cual sea tu decisión , la voy a respetar - me dijo

- gracias , mi respuesta es que no ale , porque te quiero pero como a un hermano , nunca podría llegar a amarte y lo sabes , solo nos haría daño - le dije

- esta bien bella , tienes razón . supongo que nunca podremos estar juntos - me dijo

- así es , sabes que aunque quisiera nunca podría llegar a amarte - le dije

- lo se , bueno si me disculpas me tengo que ir - me dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla

- esta bien , xao - le dije

no se porque pero tenia el presentimiento de que la relación con ale iba a ser diferente a partir de este momento .

decidí ir a dar una vuelta con la moto , me cambie de ropa me puse ( . )y me monte en mi moto.

Iba divagando con la moto sin pensar , hasta que volví a llegar a aquel lago donde me había besado con edward . Entonces cuando me iba a ir una voz me llamo:

- Hola , bella

* * *

**_¿ Que os aparecido el capitulo ? ¿Quien creéis que llamo a bella ? Saludo y besos. Gracias por leer. La canción que elegí expresa los sentimientos de alejandro y de bella pienso yo . _**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Bueno os dejo un nuevo capitulo. SALUDOS Y BESOS. GRACIAS POR LEER. **_

_**Canción recomendada: Taylor Swift - Everything has changed ft Ed Sheeran**_

* * *

_**Iba divagando con la moto sin pensar , hasta que volví a llegar a aquel lago donde me había besado con edward . entonces cuando me iba a ir una voz me llamo:**_

_**- Hola , bella**_

- Hola , alice - le dije entonces alice se me echo encima abrazándome

- te eche mucho de menos - me dijo , entonces de los labios de alice se es cucho un sollozo

- shhh , ya estoy aqui - le dije

- bella siento mucho lo que paso - me dijo separándose de mi

- el pasado pasado esta alice - le dije

- los e , pero aun me siento culpable por todo lo que paso - me dijo

- ya esta alice , no tiene caso remover mas el pasado - le dije

- y bueno como fue que te convertiste ? - me dijo

entonces le conté toda la historia , omitiendo a nessie

- lo siento bella - me dijo

- no pasa nada alice - le dije

- pero tengo una duda ? - me dijo

- haber cual - le dije

- edward nos dijo que tenias una hija ? - me dijo

- así es alice - le dije , era hora de decir la verdad

- pero como - me dijo

- es hija mía y de ... edward - le dije

- como es eso posible - me dijo

Así que le conté la historia de nessie

- entonces tengo una sobrina ? - me dijo

- así es alice - le dije

- siiii ! una sobrina - me dijo gritando entonces me abraso

- gracias bella

- hay alice - le dije

- debes decírselo a edward - me dijo

- lo se alice , pero te pido por favor que me dejes decírselo a mi - le dije

- esta bien , pero antes la quiero conocer si ? - me dijo haciendo uno de sus pucheros

- esta bien alice , mañana despues de clases , vale ? - le dije

- okey - me dijo

entonces nos despedimos y cada una volvió a su casa

- nessie ! - la llame

- dime mama - me dijo

- mañana alguien te quiere conocer - le dije

- quien mama - me dijo

- tu tía alice bebe - le dije

- esta bien mama - me dijo

- gracias bebe - le dije

- pero despues de hablar con ella me voy con jacob acuerdate - me dijo

- okey bebe - le dije

* * *

_¿ Que os parecio el capitulo ? _


	15. Chapter 15

_**Bueno os dejo un nuevo capitulo . Saludos y gracias por leer. **_

**_Canción recomendada: Amaia Montero - Caminando. _**

* * *

**_- Okey bebe - le dije _**

Entonces me fui hacia la sala donde esta Sara y le dije :

- Mama , puedo hablar contigo

- Claro que si cielo , ven vamos a la cocina y hablamos - me dijo con su tono maternal

Entonces fuimos a la cocina y nos sentamos yo en un lado y sara a mi derecha .

- ¿ Que me querías decir cielo ?- me dijo sara

- Mañana nessie va a conocer a alice mama - le dije

- Y estas preocupada , de que no se lleven bien , ¿ verdad ? - me dijo sara

- Así es mama , y también de la reacción que edward vaya a tener mama - le dije

- Tranquila cielo , todo va a estar bien - me dijo sara , dándome un abrazo maternal

- Gracias mama - le dije

- Bella sabes que aunque no sea tu madre biológica te quiero como a una hija , ¿ verdad ?

- me dijo

- Lo se mama , por eso cuando les diga la verdad te dejo a nessie a tu cargo - le dije

- ¿ Que vas hacer bella ? - me dijo

- Pienso irme de viaje una temporada , sola . Necesito pensar mama - le dije

- Esta bien hija - me dijo y me dio un beso

- Bueno es hora de que te prepares dentro de poco hay clases - me dijo

- Esta bien ma - le dije y me fui a cambiar de ropa me puse

Y me fui hacia mi coche para ir a clase. Llegamos al instituto el día había pasado normal , pero yo no me podía sacar de la cabeza que nessie conocería hoy a alice y no sabría como iban a reaccionar . Cuando me fije ya estábamos nessie y yo en el prado esperando por alice . Entonces apareció alice.

- Hola , alice - le dije

- Hola , bella - me respondió dándome un abrazo

- Te presento a Renesme " nessie " - le dije

Entonces alice abrazo a nessie y nessie le respondió el abrazo y deje escapar un suspiro de alivio de mis labios .

- Hola , yo soy alice tu tía - le dijo alice

- lo se , mama me ha hablado de ustedes - le dijo nessie

Entonces decidí dejarlas solas ellas tenían cosas de las que hablar . Me fui corriendo a velocidad vampirica y llegue a casa . Pero al abrir la puerta me encontré nada mas ni nada menos que con edward y el resto de cullen .

* * *

_**¿ Que os pareció el capitulo ? Besos. ( Faltan solo dos capítulos para la verdad . )**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Bueno os dejo otro capitulo. **_

**_Canción recomendada: Alguien mas de Belinda. _**

* * *

**_Entonces decidí dejarlas solas ellas tenían cosas de las que hablar , me fui corriendo a velocidad vampirica y llegue a casa . Pero al abrir la puerta me encontré nada más ni nada menos que con edward y el resto de cullen ._**

- ¿ Qué hacéis vosotros aquí ? - les pregunté sorprendida

- No la pregunta es ¿Que haces tú aquí ? - me dijo rosalie

- Vivo aquí - le dije ,

- ¿ Que ? - dijeron todos

- Así es Isabella es mi hija - dijo mi padre

- Que sorpresa - dijo carlisle

- Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado diego - dijo esme

- Hija ! - me grito mi mama

- Voy - le dije y me fui a buscarla , cuando llegue estaba en la cocina hablando por teléfono.

- Si mamá - le dije

- Toma es alejandro - me dijo y me dio el teléfono

- Dime ale - le dije

- ¿ Como estas hermosa ?- me dijo

- Pues bien , porque llamabas , ¿ Paso algo ? - le dije

- No linda , solo te llamaba para invitarte a ti y a nessie a dar una vuelta que dices ? - me dijo

- Por mi no hay problema - le dije

- Okey , paso a buscarlas a las 9 en punto nos vemos - me dijo

- ok , xao - le dije y colgué

Entonces le envié un mensaje a nessie para saber si iba a tardar

_BEBE TARDAS MUCHO - BELLA_

_NO MA , EN MEDIA HORA ESTOY AHÍ - NESSIE_

_OK , NO TARDES VAMOS A SALIR CON ALE - BELLA_

_ESTA BIEN - NESSIE_

Entonces fui hacia el salón donde estaban sentados y me encontré a los cullen con mis padres hablando y les dije:

- Ma , Pa voy a salir con nes y con ale

- Esta bien cielo diviértanse - me dijo mi madre

- ¿ Podemos ir ? - me dijo emmett

- Por mi no hay problema - les dije

- ¿ A que hora van a salir ? - dijo jasper

- A las 9:00 - les dije

- Oye edward ¿ Podrías invitar a angela no ? - le dijo rosalie a edward

- Esto .. no por mi no hay problema - dijo edward

- Muy bien nos vemos despues - les dije

Entonces subí a mi cuarto a cambiarme , pero había algo que no salía de mi cabeza.

¿ Quien era ANGELA ?

* * *

**¿ Que os pareció el capitulo ? ¿ Quien sera Angela ? Comentad . En el próximo capitulo edward se entera de la verdad. ¿ Como creéis que reaccionara ? . Saludos. **


	17. Chapter 17

_**Bueno os dejo un nuevo capitulo . Gracias por leer. **_

_**Canción : Vivir sin ti de Mayre Martinez **_

* * *

_Entonces subí a mi cuarto a cambiarme , pero había algo que no salia de mi cabeza. _

_¿ Quien era ANGELA ? _

Estaba cambiándome de ropa cuando de repente tuve el presentimiento de que esta noche algo iba a pasar , algo que nos cambiaría la vida a todos . Me había puesto ( Fotos en el perfil )

Puesto que ya sabia a donde íbamos a ir .

Ale siempre nos llevaba a bailar a un lugar muy conocido aqui , así que me vestí para la ocasión , me maquille y me deje el pelo suelto cayendo en forma de ondas y fui a prepararle la ropa a nessie , decidí que se pusiera ( Foto en el perfil )

Después de estar ya arregladas llego ale , y en la sala estaban los cullen . Me fije que estaban jasper y alice la cual sonreía de oreja a oreja , emmet y rosalie y edward y una chica la cual no había visto en mi vida . Pero de lo que estaba segura era de que tenia unas ganas tremendas de quitarlas de su lado y darle una buena paliza al estilo isabella .

Notaba como mi estado de animo iba subiendo cada vez mas a la ira y despues fue bajando cada vez mas al dolor . Edward estaba con alguien fue lo que pude sacar en mente y sino me equivocaba ese alguien debía ser la tal angela que había nombrado antes rosalie .

- Hola hermosa - me saludo ale , no me había dado ni cuenta de que el ya había llegado , si que estaba asumida en mis pensamientos.

- Hola ale - le dije y le di un beso en la mejilla

- Nos vamos - me dijo

- Vamos - le dije . Entonces ale , nessie y yo nos fuimos en su coche , mientras que los cullen iban en dos coches .

Mejor por separado - pensé .

Llegamos y me fije que la pista de baila estaba llena de gente .

Iba a ser una gran noche - pensé .

- Bailas conmigo ma - me dijo nessie

- Si bebe vamos - le dije , en este momento estaba sonando la canción de pitbull con cristina aguilera

" Fell this moment " .

Nessie y yo nos fuimos hacia la pista . Empezamos a movernos al compás de la música y entonces nessie me dijo:

- Siento mucho que ellos hayan tenido que venir

- No pasa nada bebe , algún día debía enfrentarlos - le dije

- Ya pero se que aun amas a papa y a de ser difícil ver como el ya rehiso su vida - me dijo Entonces la abrace hasta que una voz interrumpio el momento que estabamos teniendo entre madre e hija .

- ¿ Como es eso de que nessie es mi hija ? - me grito edward .

O no y ahora que le dijo - fue mi pensamiento . Venga bella no seas cobarde enfrentarlo de una vez entonces le dije :

- Así es edward nessie es hija tuya y mía ...

* * *

**_Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo . Por fin salio la verdad y ya sabemos quien es angela . Saludos . Os dejo una foto de quien es angela en mi perfil . _**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Os dejo otro capitulo gracias por leer. **_  
**_Canción_**_** : Tragedy de Bee Gees. **_

* * *

- Así es edward nessie es hija tuya y mía ...

- Como ? - dijo edward

- Edward Nessie es tu hija - le dije

- Pero ¿ Como es eso posible ? - dijo edward , entonces cuando le iba a contestar me fije que todos los cullen estaban alrededor nuestros.

- Pues cuando te fuiste edward , me dejaste embarazada , lo descubrí a los 2 meses intente encontrarte para decírtelo pero no te encontré a si que me fui a vivir con jacob - le dije y seguí contándole la historia.

Cuando termine de contarles , rosalie le dio una bofetada a edward y le dije furiosa :

- LA DEJASTE EMBARAZADA

Entonces emmett cogió a rosalie y la saco para calmarla . Entonces yo me gire hacia nessie y le dije :

- Bebe , yo me voy . Te puedes quedar nos vemos en casa

- Esta bien ma , nos vemos despues - me dijo

Me dirigui hacia la salida a velocidad humana y cuando llegue a la puerta salí corriendo a velocidad vampirica , podía asegurar que alguien me estaba siguiendo pero no tenia la certeza , así que me dirigui hacia el claro donde me asenté en el piso y me puse a observar el cielo , había llegado a una conclusión :

Ya se sabia la verdad , así que ahora podía irme hacer ese viaje , estaba decidido mañana mismo compraría los billetes y me iría una temporada fuera necesitaba pensar a solas .

Estaba por irme a casa cuando alguien me agarro del brazo y me dijo :

- Porque no me lo dijiste antes

- Ya te lo dije edward , te había buscado pero no te encontré - le dije intentado soltarme de su agarre .

- Bella , hay algo que tienes que saber - me dijo

- No edward , entre tu y yo las cosas , estaban dichas no crees ? - le dije y me di la vuelta dispuesta a irme cuando edward dijo:

- te mentí

- Me mentiste en que ? - le dije confundida

- Lo que te dije en el bosque rea todo mentira - me dijo acercándose cada vez mas a mi

- Mira edward no tienes necesidad de hacer esto , vale ? - le dije

- Bella , te mentí porque pensé que así estarías a salvo , porque pensabas que si te quedabas conmigo estarías en peligro - me dijo

- Me mentiste - le dije dolida

- lo siento - me dijo

- Un lo siento edward , no cambian las cosas - le dije

- Lo se , pero es todo lo que puedo decir - me dijo

- Esta bien edward - le dije

- Bella - me dijo

- Dime - le dije

- Aun te amo - me dijo , entonces me eche a reír

- No seas hipócrita quieres - le dije

- Es la verdad bella - me dijo

- Así pues no lo creo , porque si todavía me amases , no estarías con angela - le dije

- Bella , angela . No es nadie . Cuando te deje me hundí y mi familia estaban preocupados , así que se me ocurrió que si salia con angela lo dejarían estar - me dijo

- Edward déjalo si - le dije

- Bella es la verdad aun te amo - me dijo

- Pues demuéstralo - le dije y me fui

* * *

_¿ Que os pareció ? comentad y gracias por leer. Besos. _


	19. Chapter 19

___**Hola ! Os dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia . **_

**_Canción_****__**** recomendada : Perfect de Hedley **

* * *

**_- Pues demuéstralo - le dije y me fui _**

Llegue a casa , y fui a hablar con mi familia para decirles que los cullen ya sabían la verdad . Así que me dirigí hacia la sala donde estaban todos sentados . En el sofá estaban mama y papa y en los sillones individuales estaban mis hermanas y mis hermanos . Así que me puse en el centro del salón y les dije :

- Los cullen ya saben la verdad sobre nessie

Entonces mis padres escondieron un chillido a ahogado mientras que mis hermanas se giraron hacia mi y me dijeron :

- ¿ Como estas ? ¿ Que fue lo que paso ?

- Me siento como si me hubieran quitado un peso de encima y pues algunos de ellos se enfadaron pero no conmigo sino con edward .

- Hija ¿ Donde esta nessie ? - me pregunto mi padre

- Se quedo con ellos - le dije

- ¿ Como esta nessie ? - me pregunto mi hermano marco

- Pues yo creo que bien , hoy fue a hablar con alice y pues ahora el resto de la familia sabe la verdad así que estará hablando con ellos - le dije

- ¿ Que te dijo edward ? - me pregunto helena

- Muchas cosas , me dijo que porque no se lo había dicho , que como era posible que nessie fuera su hija - le dije omitiendo la parte en la que me dijo que aun me amaba

- Bella , sabes que todo se solucionara - me dijo Victor

- Lo se , puede que ahora estén dolidos , pero pienso que conforme pase el tiempo se les pasara - le dije

- ¿ Y que vas hacer ahora ? - me dijo mi madre

- Pues por ahora terminare este año escolar para no levantar sospechas , pero en cuando termine haré el viaje que te dije - le dije

- ¿ Que viaje ? - dijeron mis hermanos

- Uno que voy hacer yo sola chicos - les dije

- Pero bella ¿ Porque tu sola ? - me dijo sophie

- Porque necesito pensar y aclarar algunas cosas - le dije

- Esta bien - me respondió de repente la puerta se abrió y por ella entro nessie

- Hola - nos dijo

- Hola nessie - respondieron

.- ¿ Que tal te fue bebe ? - le dije

- Vamos arriba y te cuento - me dijo

- Vamos - le dije , así que nos fuimos a su cuarto para que me contara lo que paso .

- ¿ Que paso bebe ? - le dije

- Pues algunos de ellos se enfadaron con edward por abandonarte mama , otros como alice y emmett se alegraron y pues jasper creo que se llama estaba raro - me dijo

- ¿ Como que jasper estaba raro , bebe ? - le dije

- Pues que no hablaba parecía que esturdiera solo pensando - me dijo

- Eso es porque jasper tiene un don bebe - le dije

- ¿ Y que don tiene mama ? - me dijo

- Puede sentir las emociones de los demás y puede hacerte las sentir a ti , cielo - le dije

- Con razón estaba tan raro - me dijo entonces nos reímos las dos

- ¿ Que te dijo edward mama ? - me dijo

- Me dijo que como era posible que tu fuera su hija , que porque no se lo había dicho

y que ... aun me amaba - le dije

- ¿ Te dijo que aun te amaba ? - me dijo

- Así es bebe - le dije

- ¿ Y tu que le dijiste ?- me dijo

- Le dije que si era así que lo demostrara bebe - le dije

- Bueno ve a vestirte que tenemos que ir a clases nena - le dije

- Esta bien mama - me dijo

* * *

**__****¿ Os gusto el capitulo ? Por fin se supo la verdad ¿ Que os pareció las reacciones de algunos de los cullen ? ¿ Y la conversación entre madre e hija ? A mi me gusto el capitulo y ¿ a vosotros ?. Comentad y gracias por leer. Besos . **


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hola ! Os dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia .**_

_**Canción recomendada : No digas nada de cali y el dande**_

* * *

_**- Le dije que si era así que lo demostrara bebe - le dije - Bueno ve a vestirte que tenemos que ir a clases nena - le dije**_

_**- Esta bien mama - me dijo**_

Me vestí y baje a la sala donde se encontraban mis hermanos y nessie preparados para salir cuando sophie se me acerco y me dijo :

- Bella te acaba de llegar esto - y me dio una caja pequeña de color azul marino .

Me senté en el sillón y la abrí . Me quede asombrada por lo que había en ella era una flor , para ser mas precisos era una borraja

- Bella sabes el significado de la flor - me dijo marco

- No - le dije pero entonces me fije que dentro había una nota donde ponía

_" Te amo desde hace mucho tiempo "_

- Creo que eso significada bella - me dijo víctor

- Bueno niños váyanse ya que si no van a llegar tarde - nos dijo mi madre

- Esta bien ma - le dijimos

Cada uno se monto en su coche y se fue hacia el instituto . Decidí irme sola para poder pensar el porque de la flor . Tuve que dejar mis pensamientos porque ya había llegado a clases y me fui directo a la clase entonces cuando entre me encontré otra flor pero estaba vez en mi escritorio junto con otra nota que decía :

_" Eres pura e inocente "_ la flor era una rosa blanca .

Y así paso todo el día a cada lugar que iba había una flor pero la que mas me impresiono fue la ultima que me habían dado junto con aquella nota donde ponía

_" Demonos otra oportunidad "_ la flor era una lila .

Cuando recibí esa flor supe inmediatamente de quien era. El me las había regalado . Había sido ... Edward .

Entonces me fui aquel prado donde me había encontrado a edward tiempo atrás necesitaba pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido desde entonces . Pero de de repente se apareció edward y me abrazo yo no hice nada , porque no tenia la fuerza ni las ganas de apartarlo , entonces el iba a decir algo entonces le puse un dedo en sus labios y le dije :

- No digas nada por favor

* * *

_**Espero que os haya gustado**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hola ! os dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia . Espero que os guste .**_

_**Canción recomendada : Cali y el dandee - Te doy mi corazon**_

( watch?v=zqlkbbJ003w)

* * *

_**Entonces me fui aquel prado donde me había encontrado a edward tiempo atrás necesitaba pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido desde entonces . Pero de repente se apareció edward y me abrazo yo no hice nada , porque no tenía la fuerza ni las ganas de apartarlo , entonces él iba a decir algo entonces le puse un dedo en sus labios y le dije :**_

_**- No digas nada por favor**_ - Entonces le bese como hace tiempo que no lo hacía .

- Bella ... - me dijo edward pero lo interrumpi

- Esta bien edward te voy a dar una oportunidad , pero sera despues de que vuelva - le dije

- Como que después de que vuelvas ¿ A donde vas bella ? - me dijo

- Me voy de viaje edward , necesito pensar - le dije

- Esta bien bella si así lo deseas - me dijo

- Te prometo que volveré pronto - le dije

- Esta bien , pero de todas maneras sabes que mi corazon ira contigo bella - me dijo

- Lo se edward - le dije antes de4 volver a besarlo

- Bella , ¿ Cuando volveras ? - me dijo

- No lo se edward supongo que cuando este lista volvere , necesito tiempo - le dije

- Esta bien bella - me dijo

- Edward me tengo que ir - le dije

- Nos vemos pronto - me dijo mientras me besaba

- Tenlo por seguro - le dije mientras me dirigía hacia mi casa .

Entre dentro de la casa he hice mi maleta , despues cogi el dinero que me haría falta para este tiempo y por ultimo cogí un folio donde les dije a mi familia que me iba de viaje y que volvería solo que no sabía cuando , que los quería y que cuidaran de nessie .

Así que me monte en mi moto , con el pensamiento de dirigirme hacia el aeropuerto y así lo hice segun llegue compre un billete con destino a nueva york , esa seria mi primera parada en este viaje .

Me sente en los asientos de espera después de haber embarcado mi maleta esperando a que llamaran a mi avion .

PASAJEROS CON DESTINO NUEVA YORK EMBARQUEN POR LA PUERTA A5 .

Estaban llamando a mi avion asi que me levanté y me dirigí a embarcar . Me subí en el avión buscando mi sitio . Lo había encontrado era el asiento número 18 justo el que daba a la ventana , así que me senté y me dispuse a esperar a que el avión arrancara cuando de repente me llegó la suave esencia de la persona que se había sentado a mi lado , aquel olor lo reconocería en cualquier parte del mundo .

- Hola bella

* * *

**_¿ Os ha gustado ? ¿ Quien pensais que puede ser esa persona ? Saludos y gracias por leer._**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Hola ! Os dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia , espero que os guste y deciros que en mi opinión este es mi capitulo favorito . Espero que lo disfrutes y gracias por leer .**_

_**The Reason de Hoobastank**_

_**( watch?v=fV4DiAyExN0 )**_

* * *

**_- Hola bella_**

- ¿ Que haces aqui ? - le dije

- Antes de que me eches , necesito solo que me dejes 5 minutos bella , si despues de lo que te voy a decir no me quieres ver mas lo aceptare y me iré de tu vida para siempre - me dijo

- Esta bien tienes exactamente 5 minutos a partir de este momento - le dije

- Bella , Se que te he hecho mucho daño y hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar y que desearía que si se pudieran . Pero hay algo que he aprendido a lo largo de lo años y es que todos cometemos errores , aunque claro algunos mas caros que otros y eso lo se por experiencia . Pero hay algo que quiero que sepas y es que he encontrado una razón para vivir bella , para cambiar e intentar repara todos mi errores y esa razón eres tu bella . Siento haberte lastimado bella , es algo con lo que tengo que vivir todos los días de mi vida , y todo el dolor por el que te hice pasar quisiera poder quitarlo bella , pero no puedo y me odio por ello pero hay algo que tengo bastante claro y es que te amo como nunca ame en mi existencia y quiero poder reparar todos mi errores , por eso bella te pido una segunda oportunidad donde pueda repararlos. ¿ Que me dices bella ,te casarías conmigo ? - me dijo

Cada palabra que me había dicho edward las tenia grabadas a fuego en mi corazón nunca en mi existencia ni cuando era humana ni siendo ahora vampiro me habían dicho algo así , pero lo que mas me emocionaba era su mirada era una mirada de pura verdad de que todo lo que me había dicho había sido desde el fondo de su corazón ya no latente y por eso había tomada la decisión .

- Si quiero edward - le dije mientras me lanzaba a sus brazos y le besaba con todo el amor y el pasión que tenia .

- Bella , mi bella - me dijo edward mientras me sentaba en su regazo - ¿ Estas segura bella , no quiero que despues te arrepientas ? - me dijo

- No he estado de algo mas segura en toda mi vida edward - le dije - Si quiero casarme contigo y entonces le bese .

- ¿ Entonces empezamos de cero ? - me dijo

- Empezamos de cero sin que nadie nos pueda decir nada edward - le dije mientras lo besaba .

* * *

**_¿ Que os pareció el capitulo ?_**


	23. Chapter 23

**_Hola ! os dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia . Este es el penúltimo capitulo , no veo el seguir alargando la historia así que probablemente entre hoy y mañana subiré el ultimo capitulo . Espero que os guste y gracias por leer. _**

**_Canción_****_ Recomendada: Irene Cara - What a felling _**

* * *

**_- Empezamos de cero sin que nadie nos pueda decir nada edward - le dije mientras lo besaba ._**

El avión había ya llegado a nueva york . Edward y yo nos bajamos del avión y nos fuimos a buscar nuestras maletas . Íbamos de camino a recogerlas cuando le dije a edward :

- Ed

- Dime bella - me dijo

- Tenemos que llamar a nessie - le dije no quería que mi hija estuviera preocupada por nosotros .

- Es verdad , ¿ Que te parece si primero buscamos un sitio para dormir y luego la llamamos cuando estemos ya instalados ? - me dijo

- Esta bien pero yo ya tengo un sitio para quedarnos - le dije

- ASÍ ? Y cual es ? - me dijo

- Es una pequeña casa donde pasaba las navidades con nessie - le dije

- Esta bien , vamos - me dijo

- Vamos - le dije

Llegamos a la casa , nos instalamos.

- Ed ! ven que voy a llamar - le dije

- Voy - me dijo mientras venia a donde estaba para llamar a nessie

un tono , dos tonos , tres tonos y ...

- Hola - nos dijo nuestra hija

- Hola bebe - le dije

- ¿ Donde estas mama ? - me dijo

- Estoy en nueva york bebe - le dije

- Okey ma ten cuidado ¿ Te fuiste sola ? - me dijo

- Pues veras exactamente no - le dije

- Como que no ? - me dijo

- Pues nessie hija me vine con ...

- Conmigo nessie - le dijo edward

- Papa ? - le dijo

- Así es bebe ¿ te molesta ? - le dije

- No pero es una gran sorpresa me alegro por ustedes mama - me dijo

- Te queremos cariño - le dije

- Y yo a vosotros - nos dijo entonces colgamos

- Bella - me llamo edward

- Dime - le dije

- ¿ Te casarías conmigo a nuestro regreso ? - me dijo

- Si edward - le dije - Si me caso contigo al regreso - le dije y le bese .

* * *

**_¿ Os a gustado ? Bueno gente solo queda un capitulo y creo que el epilogo. ¿ Vosotras que decís ponemos un epilogo ? _**


	24. Chapter 24

**_Hola! Os dejo el ultimo capitulo de esta historia . Gracias por leer. _**

**_Canción_****_ recomendada : Iron & Wine - Flightless Bird, American Mouth y Bella's Lullaby_**

* * *

**_- Si edward - le dije - Si me caso contigo al regreso - le dije y le bese ._**

_Un mes despues ..._

Hoy era el gran día , aqui estaban todos tanto mi familia como la familia de edward . Aun recuerdo la cara de mi familia entera cuando les dimos la noticia de que nos íbamos a casar.

**_FLASH_****_ BACK_**

Edward y yo nos dirigíamos a la casa de esme y carlisle . Apenas habíamos aterrizado había llamado a casa diciéndoles que quería verlos junto con los cullen porque tenia una noticia que darles.

Nadie excepto nessie , jacob y alice sabían que edward estaba conmigo los demás pensaban que se había ido o algo así .

Entre yo primero con edward a mis espaldas . toda nuestra familia se encontraba sentada en la sala , nadie excepto alice que había tenido una visión sabían porque estaban aqui .

- Gracias por venir - les dije a todos según entre mientras edward se esperaba atrás de la puerta

- Bella sabemos que edward esta ahí así que dile que pase por favor - me dijo alice entusiasmada

- Gracias alice - le dije con ironía

Entonces edward entro

- ¿ Se puede saber porque nos han citado a todos aqui bella ? - me dijo mi hermana sophie

- Pues porque tenemos una noticia que daros - le dije

- Venga ya que tengo planes con ros - nos dijo emmett

- Emmett cállate - les dijimos todos

- Bueno la noticia es que nos vamos a casar - les dijimos a la vez edward y yo

- Como ? - nos gritaron todos

**_Fin del Flash Black _**

Y como no , cada uno puso el grito en el cielo , pero aqui estamos . El gran día , el día de mi vida con edward , donde por una vez por todas íbamos a ser felices.

La boda se realizaría en una capilla muy pequeña pero a la vez hermosa que nos había encantado a edward y a mi .

Decidimos que a la boda solo iria la fmailia queriamos algo discreto solo con las personas mas cercanas a nosotros . Alice , Rosalie y Sophie eran nuestras damas de honor mientras que Helena nos entregaría los anillos .Nuestra madrina era nessie y nuestro padrino era jacob pues los chicos se habían puesto a pelear .

- Bella , Hija estas lista ? - me llamo sara

- Vamos mama - le dije mientras que en el pasillo me esperaba diego para entregarme al amor de mi vida

- Estas hermosa hija - me dijo

- Gracias papa - le dije

- No me dejes caer - le dije mientras me agarraba del brazo

- Nunca cariño - me dijo mientras empezábamos a caminar

Todos los nervios que tenia se fueron en de que lo vi tan guapo o mas que siempre estaba edward en el altar esperando por mi las chicas me sonreían mientras caminaba mis ojos no se apartaron nuca de los de edwrad .

- Cuídala - le dijo mi padre a edward entregándome

- Siempre - le dijo mientras me agarraba la mano

- Damas y caballeros estamos aqui reunidos para celebrar la unión de Bella Swan y Edward Cullen , los chicos aqui presente me han dicho que prefieren decir sus votos así que edward o bella quien empieza ? - nos dijo el cura

- Yo - dijo edward

- Bella te prometo que te voy a ser feliz te recompensare por todo lo que ha pasado y te prometo que nunca te dejare de amar . Puede que cometa errores pero se que tu estarás ahí conmigo para cuando los haga y me ayudes a superarlos por eso te tomo a ti bella swan como mi futura espesa en el las buenas y en las malas , en la salud y en la enfermedad , para la eternidad - entonces me puso el anillo

- Yo bella swan te prometo a ti edward que te haré feliz cada día de mi vida , que te quiero conmigo para siempre , y que haya pasado lo que haya pasado doy gracias porque se que si no hubiera sido así no estaríamos aqui por eso te tomo a ti edward cullen como mi esposo cuando nos peleemos y cuando te grite , cuando me ponga enferma y tu estés hay conmigo para cuidarte y amarte por toda mi eternidad - le dije mientras le ponía el anillo en su dedo

- ¿ Edward Cullen aceptas a bella ? - le dijo el cura

- Si quiero - dijo edward

- ¿ Bella Swan aceptas a edward ? - me dijo

- Para siempre - le dije

- Entonces os declaro marido y mujer puede besar a la novia - nos dijo el cura

Entonces edward se acerco y me beso dulce , apasionado como siempre pero esta vez con algo mas con la certeza de que siempre estaríamos juntos pasara lo que pasara .

- Together forever * - dijimos los dos mientras nos uníamos en otro apasionado beso.

**_FIN_**

* * *

_**Bueno chicos hasta aqui ha llegado la historia , gracias por el apoyo que me habéis dado con la historia . Gracias a todos aquellos que han dejado reviews y a todos los que han leido la historia ,sobretodo gracias a aquellos que han añadido esta historia a favoritos . Bueno ahora solo nos queda el epilogo el cual os lo subiré mañana . ( Las fotos de los vestidos están en mi perfil ) . **_


	25. Chapter 25

**_Hola ! Por fin hemos llegado al final de esta historia gente espero que os haya gustado y os dejo el epilogo . Gracias por todo . _**

**_Cancion recomendada: Christina Perri - A Thousand Years _**

* * *

_10 años despues..._

Y bueno aqui estamos 10 años despues de mi boda con el amor de mi vida .

¿ Os estaréis preguntando que fue de todos nosotros ?

Sencillo , resulta que despues de 2 meses de haber casado con edward me empece a sentir mal , entonces fui con carlisle quien confirmo mis dudas estaba embarazada , pues mi especie si podía tener hijos . Entonces despues de unos 6 meses nacieron Anthony Robert Cullen Swan y Elizabeth Eleonor Cullen Swan exacto fueron gemelos mis niños . Anthony es idéntico a su padre , en cambio elizabeth es una copia exacta mía pero con los ojos de renne mi madre .

¿ Y que fue de los demás ?

Pues veréis Alice y jasper están igual o mejor que hace décadas solo que esta vez tiene un monto de sobrinos para mimar. Alice siempre los somete a sus compras , en cambio , Jasper les cuenta de todas sus batallas antes de ser convertido en vampiro . Emmet y Rosalie están feliz si os acordáis ros nunca pudo tener hijos así que cuando se entero de mi embarazo nos acercamos mas . Rosalie es la tía que siempre los mima y también es como su segunda madre , en cambio , Emmett es con quien comparten sus maldades . Helena y Víctor se casaron despues de 5 años de que yo me casara con edward y ahora tienen 2 hijos Marie y Alison d años . Sophie y Marco viven muy felices junto con su hijo Erik de 6 años.

Y luego están Sara y Diego quienes están felices por tantos nietos . Esme y Carlisle son los mejores abuelos que mis hijos pudieron haber tenido y al igual que diego y sara también están encantados por tener tanto nieto . Nessie y Jacob se casaron hace 6 años y pues mi precioso bebe fue madre hace 2 años de una preciosa niña la cual es idéntica a charlie .

¿ Y que fue de Alejandro ?

No os lo vais a creer se caso si pero a que no sabes con quien se caso con Angela la ex de edward . Cuando se conocieron se enamoraron y pues hace 9 años que están juntos y felices .

Y que me queda deciros que no me arrepiento de haberle dado una segundo oportunidad a edward porque el ha hecho que todo lo que paso quede en el pasado y podemos seguir adelanto .

Por fin puedo ser feliz con el amor de mi vida .

Y como siempre les digo a cada uno de mis hijos

_" Porque un final anuncia siempre un nuevo comienzo ". _

* * *

**_Bueno ahora si que si este es el final de la historia . Me gustaría que me diereis vuestra opinión con el final espero que os haya gustado. Nos seguimos leyendo . _**


End file.
